Miss Sherlock Yuzuki
by Reade-Queen-Of-Versailles
Summary: When Kurahashi starts getting mysterious love letters from a secret admirer, it's up to Fuwa to crack this case! Featuring purple paint, confessions, and hardcover shonen mangas! [Evental FuwaxMimura, Kurahashi x ?]


**Miss Sherlock Yuzuki**

Our favourite purple-haired manga lover was sitting in her seat when there came a loud squeal outside the classroom.

Yuzuki's ever-curious mind chose to follow the screaming, fangirly noises, and was met with the sight of Yada fawning over something Kurahashi was holding.

"Hey, Fuwa! Look! Kurahashi got a love letter!" the ponytailed brunette squealed. It sounded like feedback from a microphone. However, Yuzuki decided to brave this ear-splitting sound as she stepped closer to the orange-haired girl.

"Can I see?" she asked.

Hinano willingly handed it over. Yuzuki scanned the contents; it was delightfully mushy and reminded her of cliche mangas. But the thing that caught her attention was that the letter writer had signed off as 'your secret admirer'.

As soon as she saw the word 'secret', Fuwa's detective mind spun into play. She re-read the note before handing it back to Kurahashi.

"Interesting," she smiled.

Hinano nodded, cheeks flushing a light pink.

"Wouldn't you like your favourite female detective to reveal your secret admirer?" Yuzuki continued.

Kurahashi looked confused. "Wait, what?"

"You know, your favourite ever manga-loving top notch detective?"

No reaction.

Fuwa sighed. "Me?"

"Oh, right!" the naturalist nodded. "Well, if you want to, you can. But I'd rather it be a secret."

"What's the fun of it being secret?" Fuwa asked.

"I don't know. I just seems so…so much like a fairytale!"

Yuzuki almost pointed out that in fairytales, all the 'secret' people were the villians. But she decided not to burst Kurahashi's happy bubble.

"Believe me, I will get to the bottom of this case!" Fuwa announced.

—

Within the next few days, Hinano got more and more love letters. Yuzuki was evidently pleased. It was during one of Bitch-sensei's lessons when it occurred to the prodigy detective that she should be making a list of possible suspects.

So she took her detective notepad and wrote down all the names of the boys in the class. Then she started the process of elimation.

Karma was too deeply infatuated with the oblivious Manami to notice other girls, most likely. Sugino was in love with Kanzaki, and Yoshida and Hara had a thing going on, so they were crossed out too. Chiba was more of the quiet, non-social sort (besides, everyone in the class shipped him with Hayami). Maehara had already been rejected. Would he try again? After some thinking, Fuwa put a question mark next to his name.

The remaining boys were: Nagisa, Okajima, Justice, Mimura, Muramatsu, Terasaka (she sniggered at this), Takebayashi, Sugaya, Itona, Isogai, and Maehara with a question mark.

She chewed her pencil and smiled to herself.

She was going to find this out.

—

"What are you doing?" asked Mimura.

"Ah, me? I'm just…AHHHH! MIMURA! Uh, nothing's happening!" Yuzuki shouted, freaking out.

"Then why are you in the boy's locker room?" he questioned.

"Um…"

"You're not turning into a female Okajima, are you?" Mimura continued.

Fuwa gulped. "Of course not! I'm…" she paused and decided to tell the truth. "I'm on a case."

"Oh. I should have expected that."

"Anyway…good that you're here! You can help me!" she announced. "So, do you know anyone who's in love with Kurahashi?"

Mimura gave her a strange look. "I can't tell you."

Yuzuki frowned, then decided to give the orange-haired boy her best puppy dog eyes, clasping her hands together. "Please, Mimura! You know you're my favourite-ever movie-making boy in this class!"

"I'm the only movie-making boy in this class."

With that attempt failed, the manga enthusiast continued. "Mimura, you have to help me! Kurahashi got some mysterious love letters from a secret admirer and it's my duty to find out! Imagine what a great movie idea that would be! I'll give you details!"

At this, her comrade perked up. "Oh, like Agatha Christie! How exciting!"

"Yes, yes!" She almost sighed in relief. She was finally getting somewhere!

"I'll tell you, but you must be totally sworn to secrecy. Only you and I are allowed to know. If you tell anyone, I'll tell Terasaka you were the one who drew men's private parts on his face when he was asleep."

Fuwa gulped. "I promise!"

"Okay." He lowered his voice, eyes darting around for anyone eavesdropping. "Kimura likes Hinano."

The detective smiled. "Excellent." She put down an X next to Kimura's name on the list. Her grin almost matched Karma's, which made Mimura pale instantly. "Anyone else?"

"Not that I know of."

She scanned the names. "Do you reckon Maehara'd try writing letters?"

"He wouldn't put in that much effort just to flirt."

Hiroto's name was also crossed out.

"Thanks, Mimura! You've been super helpful!" Fuwa cried. She pulled ths surprised boy into a hug. "See you tomorrow! I'll give you all the details later!" She ran off, clutching her notepad to her chest.

"What a woman!" he muttered, shaking his head.

Meanwhile, Yuzuki was phoning one of her good friends.

"Yada! I need your help tomorow…I'll give you details before class starts!"

—

"Okajima!"

The class's pervert turned to see a positively shining Toka Yada run towards him. He was surprised by this.

"Um…yes, Yada?"

The brunette smiled at him, leaning forward so her chest looked bigger than usual. "Would you like to…hang out with me after school? I know a great place…"

It was evident that Bitch-sensei's classes had paid off.

However, Okajima seemed indifferent. Even sheepish. "Yada, I'd love to. But I have photography classes until five."

"That's fine. I've got to go. See ya!" Toka answered, waving as she left. Making sure that Okajima long gone, she ducked behind a tree, where Fuwa was furiously taking notes.

"Lovely work, Yada!" she grinned, patting the ample-chested girl on the shoulder. "I have all I need now."

The brunette nodded and skipped off, possibly to find Kurahashi and see if she had gotten any more of those romantic letters. Yuzuki sat back down and tapped her pen on the notepad, feeling proud of herself.

Mimura walked over to her. "Fuwa? You said you'd give me details about your investigation."

She nodded brightly, then explained about her process of elimation while he recorded it to listen to later.

"I know that Okajima might also like Hinano now," she added, placing an X next to the photographer's name.

"How can you tell?" he asked, intruiged.

"Firstly, Okajima is known for being a pervert, right? I asked Yada to position herself so her chest looked bigger, even though it's already huge. But he didn't look at her breasts; he looked at her eyes. Kurahashi easily has the prettiest eyes in the class. She also has a pretty flat chest compared to Yada. Okajima is the type of person who wouldn't avoid his crush. Instead, he'd try to talk to them as often as possible. When he talks to other girls, he mostly stares at their boobs (personal experience). But if he talked more often to Kurshashi, he'd eventually get used to looking at our eyes."

She cleared her throat, feeling prouder by the minute.

"Secondly, Okajima doesn't have photography classes on Wednesdays. He has them on Fridays. On the other days of the week, he's reckless and careless with his bag. On Fridays, he's extremely careful with it. That's because he has a camera inside. Our last class on Fridays is Home Economics; it takes longer to clean up. He doesn't want to be late for his photography classes, so he always takes his camera with him and goes straight there."

Yuzuki grinned at the admiration in Mimura's eyes.

"And lastly, Okajima'd do anything for a date. However, he didn't ask Yada if she was free on the other days," she finished. "That's it."

"Wow…so you weren't kidding when you said you were good at this," he said, shaking his head. "How did you find all this out?"

Fuwa grinned again. "Observing, of course."

—

Fuwa had gotten Kurahashi's letters to have a good look at them. The letters were printed by computer. Wordlessly, she crossed Isogai off her list - he couldn't afford one. She also noted down the font they used in her notebook for good measure. However, she was unable to figure out the font size.

Something very interesting she noticed (VERY interesting, mind you) was that on the latest letters, there were drawings of bugs. They didn't look extremely detailed, but they were astonishingly accurate and could only be done with the skill of an experienced artist. And when the word 'artist' was mentioned, only one guy came into her mind - Sugaya.

She started her third investigation with the 3E artist.

"Sugaya!" she slung an arm over the surprised boy. "How are you today?"

"I'm good. How about you?"

"I'm great! Hey, can I ask you a favour?"

"Depends," Sugaya answered, twirling a paintbrush between his fingers.

She showed him a photo of the bug drawing on her phone. "Can you draw five of these with orange ink? Kurahashi's birthday is coming up and I thought she'd like some drawings on her card."

"Sure thing," he responded. If he was flustered, nervous, or anything of the sort, he didn't show it. Fuwa's mind spun.

"I'll draw them now. Do you mind waiting for ten minutes?"

"Not a problem."

Yuzuki sat there watching him draw the bugs in an orange fine liner. Before she knew it, he was done.

"Thanks, Sugaya!" she smiled, picking up the piece of paper. "Here's your payment." She handed him a tube of purple paint.

"Thanks, Fuwa. I was out of purple."

She nodded. "I know. Before you painted the piece you're working on currently, you had a lot of blues and reds. But now you don't. However, there isn't a speck of blue and red on your canvas. That's because you're making purple. You were out of it."

"That's right," Sugaya said, slightly spooked.

"Thank you for your help!"

"Help on…what?"

But Yuzuki had left.

—

Fuwa set down her magnifying glass. Safe to say, Suyaga had been crossed off her list. While he had done an amazing job replicating the original picture, his own style was vastly different from the first. She was glad she'd asked him to draw more than one. Each of his bugs looked identical to each other, but not to the one on Kurahashi's letter.

Yuzuki phoned Mimura to tell him the details. He seemed impressed. She could hear him scribbling down notes.

"Also, do I happen to be on the list of possible admirers?" he asked.

Yuzuki quipped, "yes."

"You can cross me off," Mimura said. "I don't like Kurahashi. And if I did, I wouldn't be encouraging your investigation."

Fuwa moved to do so, then stopped. "Really? What if you're not telling the truth?"

There was silence on the other end of the line. "I wouldn't lie about this kind of stuff, Fuwa."

"I know. And I trust you completely," she responded sweetly. She moved her pencil over Mimura's name, but didn't cross him out.

She gave him a question mark.

—

Terasaka and Muramatsu were sitting in the strangely darker-than-ever corner when they were approached by Yuzuki, who looked very serious.

"What is it?" Terasaka muttered gruffly.

"Muramatsu, Terasaka, I'm very sorry to say that our beloved classmate Kurahashi has been submitted to the hospital and will not attend class today," Fuwa lied solemnly. She even slipped fake tears out of her eyes.

The truth was, Kurahashi had gone to visit her uncle and aunt and their newborn baby. The detective had taken hold of this great oppurtunity.

"Really? How is she?" Muramatsu asked, concerned. "What happened? Will she be returning tomorrow?"

Yuzuki subtly marked an X next to the blonde's name.

"No one cares," frowned Terasaka. Fuwa frowned back and scribbled out his name for good measure.

"I was only here to deliver the news," she said, and then walked off, glossing over her new find. Terasaka was being a douchebag, as per usual, but Muramatsu had looked worried. She smiled.

"Truth to be told, you're a pretty amazing actress," Mimura said, walking up to her.

"It comes in handy," she shrugged good-naturedly. Now I have extra information!"

Soon enough, class had started and the day flew by. Fuwa noticed something else - Nagisa was blushing an awful lot when it came to Kayano. After studying his body language for a good thirty minutes without trying to look like a creep, she confidently crossed the bluenette's name out.

After class, she selected her next subject of investigation - Itona Horibe.

"Itona, my buddy!" she greeted. "How are you?"

He looked at her like she had a brain problem.

"Itona, did I tell you that Kurahashi accidentally left her favourite-ever, most prized insect encyclopaedia behind the lockers? She hasn't been able to find it and it's been worrying her."

"No," he replied flatly.

"Well, now you know!"

She watched him from a large distance, behin a tree, after she had left, but he didn't move from his spot.

"So, what's your plan this time?" Mimura asked, peeking out from behind her.

"I rigged the back of the lockers with the same kind of pollen that made Koro Sensei snot like a maniac. If Itona sneezes a lot tomorrow, I'll know he might like Hinano!"

True to her word, the next day, Fuwa watched Itona closely. But he didn't sneeze once. She crossed him off her list.

—

When Kurahashi came back, Muramatsu asked her if she was alright and if she had broken a bone or something along those lines.

Needless the say, the orange-haired girl was extremely confused.

Fuwa had to convince Muramatsu that Kurahashi had suffered brain damage, which was why she had to go to hospital and therefore couldn't remember her day.

The next person Yuzuki needed to investiagate upon was Takebayashi. She stalked the doctor-in-training the next few days, enlisting the help of Mimura as they filmed Takebayashi's every move, especially when he talked to Kurahashi. She then paid Mimura to edit the clips, blurring everyone's faces.

"Takebayashi! I need your help on something!" she said to him the next day.

Takebayashi readjusted his glasses. "Sure thing, what is it?"

"I have clips of a mysterious person whom we will call 'A' interacting with another mysterious person whom we will call 'B'. Is it possible for you to tell me if 'A' likes 'B' by studying their body language?"

"Okay…"

The request was odd, but Fuwa-like. And Takebayashi could certainly achieve it. Yuzuki sent him the material and thanked him again.

"Did it! With his brain, hopefully we'll get results tomorrow," she grinned at Mimura, who continued jotting down ideas.

True to the word, Takebayashi's impressive IQ helped him figure out the answer, which he presented to Yuzuki the following day:

"No, Person A does not like Person B. Acquaintances, I believe," he announced.

Fuwa wasn't surprised at the result. She gave him a notebook with funky stephocopes on the cover, as payment.

Sitting behind a tree, she crossed the bespectacled boy off her list. Now she only had four names left - Justice, Okajima, Muramatsu, and Mimura with a question mark.

"You can cross my name out, like I said before," the teenage director said. (Speak of the devil.)

Fuwa looked up at him. "I'll think about it."

"Yuzuki [she was startled at this because he had never called her by her first name]," he sighed. "Really, you can cross me off. I like you."

"Well, I like you too," she nodded. Then suddenly the meaning of those three words hit her like a hardcover shonen manga. "Wait wait wait, you like me?"

"Um…didn't I just say that?"

"B-B-But…" Yuzuki stammered. "But…we're friends?"

"Uh-huh." He looked unperturbed, which flustered her even more.

Fuwa opened and closed her mouth like a goldfish for a good few seconds. Then she said, "I…this…what?" (Which wasn't much of an improvement.)

"I understand," he replied. "I don't mind being friendzoned." The weirdest part was that he didn't actually seem to care whether their relationship was romantic or platonic.

She laughed nervously. "Ha. Yeah. Um, friends it is."

—

Luckily, the two friends chatted like normal for the next few days, as if nothing had happened and Mimura hadn't confessed.

She did cross out his name, though.

Yuzuki spent the next three weeks vigorously studying Justice, Muramatsu, and Okajima, as well as Kurahashi, while writing down details on her detective notepad. Finally, she had her answer.

Fuwa invited Sugaya, Kurahashi, Mimura, Okajima, Muramatsu, Kimura, and, to everyone's surprise, their tentacled sensei, to a special meeting of sorts one Wednesday afternoon.

"Hello, everyone. I'm sure you're wondering why I gathered you all here today," she started off, professional as always. "In the past month, Hinano Kurahashi has been recieving mysterious love letters from a secret admirer. It was my duty, my calling as a detective to work it out!" She waved a forefinger in the air at this.

"Sugaya, Kimura, Okajima, Muramatsu, you four were my prime suspects. But turns out the culprit was neither of you! In fact, it was…KORO SENSEI!"

Kurahashi and Mimura's jaws hit the floor.

"Nu?"

Fuwa laughed triumphantly. She swore she could hear jaunty, smug music in the background.

"I still had suspicions about Itona, so I put the cedar pollen into Kurahashi's locker. Koro Sensei was sneezing in the morning."

"Ah, Fuwa, I was merely…passing Kurahashi's locker!" Koro Sensei protested, sounding flustered.

"Actually, that's not true. I was walking near the lockers today morning when I saw you seemingly 'walking by'," Yuzuki said, using air quotations at 'walking by', "however, you started sneezing when you walked past Hinano's locker. I hid the cedar pollen at the very back of the locker, and it shouldn't have escaped unless touched. Which means you placed in the love letter at Mach 20 speed, which was why it looked like you were just 'walking by'."

Fuwa gestured to Mimura and Okajima. "I asked these two to set up some hidden cameras. Every morning, Koro Sensei walked the exact same way. But on mornings when Kurahashi didn't get love letters, Koro Sensei walked the other way."

Koro Sensei blushed.

"Secondly!"

"Oh man, there's more?" Justice muttered.

"Secondly, the font that Koro Sensei used is the font that Okajima uses often. So obviously, my prime suspect of all prime suspects was Okajima. But recently his computer broke down, so he wouldn't be able to type out the notes. Yet Kurahashi still recieved the letters."

The perverted photographer gulped. "And you know this because?"

"You print out your photos using your computer and show them to Maehara during class every Friday," Yuzuki explained. "They're most likely pictures you took of girls in revealing clothing ["HEY!"] but that's not my business. Anyway, last week you didn't show them to Maehara because you didn't have any. Since you stalk girls on a daily basis, the reason wouldn't be because you didn't have pictures, but because you couldn't print them out."

Fuwa smiled. "So the only person who would find out Okajima's favourite font easily is obviously Koro Sensei. Besides, Koro Sensei does ship his students. It's evident that he was trying to ship Okajima and Kurahashi."

Koro Sensei turned a light pink colour, and hid his face in his tentacles and started his slew of mutterings. "How embarrassing…how embarrassing…"

"But some of the evidence you got sounded kind of…weak, no offense," Muramatsu said.

"How embarrassing…how embarrassing…" murmured their sensei.

"That's true," she replied. "Which is why I gathered as much as I could. See?" The purple-haired girl dug in her satchel and pulled out a thick notebook filled with her handwriting. "Look!"

"How embarrassing…how embarrassing…"

Kurahashi was still in shock. "I…I…I don't even know what to say! I always thought that I actually have a secret admirer!" She even looked a little sad, which made everyone feel guilty for no reason.

"But you do have a secret admirer! Two, actually!" Fuwa confirmed, shoving Okajima and Justice toward the peridot-eyed girl.

"Um…" the two 'secret admirers' gulped.

"How embarrassing…how embarrassing…"

Yuzuki nodded cheerfully. "Kurahashi, Kimura, Okajima, I'll leave you to your…small talk. Mimura, let's go!"

—

Fuwa watched Mimura's latest movie on his laptop. A short film named 'Miss Sherlock Yuzuki' about a prodigy detective who was trying to solve a mystery based on some love letters.

Somehow, he had managed to make the goofy investigation a full-blown crime thriller, with creepy music, close-ups of narrowed eyes, and then some. In short, Fuwa was extremely impressed in how exceptionally anime-like it was. As the credits rolled, she turned to Mimura, pleased.

"That was amazing!" she gushed.

He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "Huh, really?"

"Yes, really!"

Yuzuki smiled, and then leaned foward and pecked the surprised movie-maker on the cheek. "Koki Mimura, you're a genius."

"Well, so are you," he responded. "I mean, you solved that mystery."

She nodded. "That's right. We make quite a genius pair, don't we?"

Mimura paused. "Are you…suggesting something?"

"Sorry for friendzoning you. You're a pretty great guy."

The orange-haired boy flushed a shade of pink. "Thank you." It was silent for a while. "Are you free after school?"

"I'm always free. Wanna go for ice cream?"

Mimura laughed as they stood up, gathering their belongings to get ready for class. "Ice cream it is."

—

 **Eyep, these two are my guilty pleasure.**

 **I just wanted to write a fanfiction on Fuwa. Can ya blame me? She's frickin' awesome!**

 **Please review!**


End file.
